blazblue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Digamma-03X/The Blackhole Message
Chapter 0: The Beginning "It's like hell is devouring me, the pain, that is. This place is my hell, my abyss, and my jail. Let me leave..... NOW!!" *'???:' Prototype Unit 03X is experiencing difficulties! *'???:' Crap! Without the Unit, the NOL will shut us down! Correct the problem! *"You panic like you're just an baby, 1 day after have been born...." *'???:' It's not working! We need to pull the unit out! *'???:' Fine! Pull the Unit out! "...And you're as stupid as one." *'???:' The Unit has been extracted from the Cauldron. *'???:' Good. Investigate it. Check if one of the systems caused the problem. *"May you die with everyone hating you, all of you." *'???:' The Unit is opening! *'???:' What!? *'???????:' I'll be taking that pod with me, now. I heard bullet fire, it heading in all directions. I awake for the for the first time in my fake life. *'???????:' The hell....? *'Digamma:' Loading.... loading.... loading.... complete. *'???????:' Great... I couldn't keep -it- from awakening. *'Digamma:' Target: Considered a threat. Now eliminating target. *'???????:' I'm sorry.... *'Gale XIV:' DATA..... DRAIN!!! *'Digamma:' AHHHHHHH!!!!! "Come back to me...." Chapter 1: Sequencing *'Tager:' This is Tager, I'm at the drop zone. *'Kokonoe:' Good. Now retrieve the Prototype from the NOL branch. It's still in the cauldron. *'Tager:' Tager out. Tager enters, seeing the place is still abandoned. He goes down to the cauldron, finding bodies of dead NOL doctors and scientists laying on the floor. *'Tager:' My god, the place is scattered in bodies. I'll worry about this later. Now for the prototype. Tager attempts to look for the unit, but it awakens before he could find it. *'Digamma:' Error. Reattempting online sequence. *'Tager:' Crap. *'Digamma:' Sequencing..... sequencing..... sequencing..... complete. *'Tager:' Kokonoe, the Unit is online. *'Kokonoe:' Really? Well, take it by force, then. *'Tager:' Roger. Tager Out. OK, you're coming with me. *'Digamma:' I..... I.... I'm dizzy. afterward... *'Tager:' Uh! *'Digamma:' And don't touch me again! Digamma starts kicking the somehow wounded Tager. She stops and walks away. *'Digamma:' My head hurts, and why do I feel dizzy? I exit the cauldron and walk around the NOL branch. *'Digamma:' What is this place? It's strange and... unsettling. I find the exit outside, looking at the statue. *'Digamma:' Bye, stupid place! I never need to stand in this place! Chapter 2: Outside World *'Digamma:' What is -this- place? Why is no one around? *'????:' Crap! I lost him. *'Digamma:' Finally! Can you help me? *'????:' The hell...? Who are you? *'Digamma:' Does that matter? Can you tell me where I.... *'????:' Wait, did you come out of that building? *'Digamma:' Yes, and now can you tell.... *'????:' DIE! I dodge the attack. *'Digamma:' What the hell!? *'Kiba:' DIE, NOL BITCH!! afterwards... *'Digamma:' Can you just give me directions!? *'Kiba:' Damn NOL.... Uh! The strange man in the suit falls down in pain. *'Digamma:' Damn it! And I still don't know what this place is! Uh! "Where is he, that man. He has freed me, and I want to see him again..." *'Digamma:' Where.... is that white haired man? *'Kiba:' Damn... I kick him in the back while he's trying to get up. *'Digamma:' I must find him! I stop and run to one of the other places. "Where is he, that man covered in lights..." Chapter 3: Ark I make it to this strange place, filled in fire and brimstone. It's like a war happened here. *'Digamma:' I don't know what's happening, or if this is supposed to be this way. Oh, no matter, I need to find him! Suddenly, a person looking like him, but covered in darkness and fire tries to kill me. *'Digamma:' What the hell is wrong with you!? *'Ark:' Die, False being! *'Digamma:' He looks so mush like him, but this guy is nothing like him! *'Ark:' Go back to hell! *'Digamma:' YOU go back to hell! afterwards... *'Ark:' Damn it. You will die, Mura...kumo. He tries to get up, Digamma pushing him back with her foot. *'Digamma:' Why say that when I'm about to kick you in the side? It's kinda putting you in "I'm going to stab you" territory. *'Ark:' Uh! He faints with pain, falling back to the ground. *'Digamma:' He looks a lot like -him-... Where is he? She runs to another direction, but hears blades clashing from the right. "I have found him, my hero." "And now, I await for him to finish his mythology..." Chapter 4: Epitaph *'Digamma:' It really is him. Who is that fighting him? *'Gale XIV:' Damn it, damn it, damn it! *'Gale XXXth:' Why face me, a god? I will conquer this world like the rest and destroy it's observer. *'Gale XIV:' Damn you! Their blades clash again, but Gale XIV loss strength in his hands. The DG-F's go flying to Digamma's direction. *'Digamma:' No. Gale XXXth rises his scyife and strikes it to the ground. Gale XIV punchs Gale XXXth's chest, the bracelet appearing. *'Gale XXXth:' What?! *'Gale XIV:' Data Anchor! An giga anchor comes out of the bracelet, knocking Gale XXXth away. This gives Gale XIV the chance to run to his DG-F. He sees Digamma. *'Digamma:' Uh! *'Gale XIV:' You? I thought... *'Gale XXXth:' That little trick to amusing, but surprises only work once, you piece of shit! *'Gale XIV:' Shit! Please, I can't deal with you now. *'Digamma:' Ok... He runs to Gale XXXth, almost shooting him in the face, but missing. Gale XXXth kicks him in the chest and he punches Gale XIV in the air. *'Digamma:' No... no... Gale XIV manages to kick him in the face, kneeing him in the chest. He starts to try and slash at hima and hope the slashs connect with some body part of Gale XXXth. They do connect, knocking Gale XXXth against the wall, but he pulls out two blades out of his legs. *'Gale XXXth:' Hehehehehe... *'Gale XIV:' What's so funny? *'Gale XXXth:' You're going to die, today! *'Gale XIV:' Stop dreaming. The two's blades clash together, as they stare each other down, glaring at each other. They wait for the other's attack. *'Gale XIV & Gale XXXth:' XIV: Data Anchor! XXXth: Data Drai- The giga anchor from before comes back out of Gale XIV's bracelet and pushed Gale XXXth away, with Gale XIV punched the bottom of Gale XXXth's head with the DG-F's front. Gale XXXth quickly recovers and strikes Gale XIV in the chest with the scythe, but this leaves no wound on Gale XIV. Gale XIV punches Gale XXXth in the chest and chains him to the ground, then the anchor from before comes out of Gale XIV's bracelet, sending Gale XXXth towards a nearby wall. Instead of reacting to this, he slowly walks to the center of the place. *'Gale XXXth:' Shit.... How are you able to defeat me? I understand your brother, but he had my enemy's blade, but I over level you by so much. *'Gale XIV:' It doesn't matter if you over level me, unless you know how to use your power to your advantage. Gale XXXth remains silent. *'Digamma:' What is he thinking? *'Gale XXXth:' DATA SIGNEL! He starts laughing as an army and a giant ship appears outside Kagutsuchi, surrounding it. Category:Story Category:CarlosIXA's Story